Many temporary and permanent lines, tubes, hoses, pipes, conduits and other elongated members, hereafter generally referred to as “utility lines,” are used on construction sites and other areas with foot and vehicle traffic nearby. Such utility lines can create hazardous work situations by obstructing access or by creating tripping hazards.
Unprotected utility lines that are left lying on floors, ground or paved surfaces are at risk of becoming damaged from passing foot or vehicle traffic. Such damage can extend to surrounding areas or personnel, particularly if the damaged line exposes electrical conductors or leaks hazardous materials.
A solution to the above problem is to remove the utility lines from the floor or ground surface, or to protect the lines with some form of covering. Another alternative is to hang the lines along spaced hangers, or to clamp the lines to upright supports.
Hangers that loosely receive utility lines can also damage the lines by abrasion. For example, an electrical extension cord, threaded through hangers, can rub on the hangers and eventually loose protective insulation. Once the insulation wears through, conductors are exposed and serious fire and shock hazards result. Hangers or supports that include wear resistant surfaces also typically have an internal rigid metal frame that, when the wear surface eventually wears away, can abrade the utility line with dangerous results.
Clamps or other devices that hold the utility lines secure to upright or otherwise elevated supports can reduce the wear hazard, but only at the cost of limiting flexibility of use or access to connectors. Also, if used improperly, clamps can damage the utility line and create hazardous conditions.
What is needed then is a support that will achieve the benefits to be derived from similar prior art supports, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.